I Love You Guys
by Memory's Intuition
Summary: Harry's last words alive before his Death Eater execution. Lily & James alive. Not counting the seventh book's ending. M for swearing and slightly gore-y bits. One-shot.


They all heard Harry's voice through the recorder, they knew it was his last minutes that Dumbledore had made to display.

"_I know I'm gonna die. I just know, dunno how, but I just do. But it don't scare me, I don't know why. Maybe I'm just so used to being scared of dying and thinking about it that, well, it just don't scare me. I'm used to it."_ He paused, they could hear they waver in his voice and tears slapping against the now-bloodstained pavements.

"_I'm not afraid. I'm just-sad. Thinking about what's next and what's gonna happen. Voldy's probably gonna take over the world and all, and just think the Weasleys. Some of the kindest people ever."_ He sighed, cleared his throat, and let a few more tears hit the bricks.

"_Man, I'm glad I didn't drag someone into this mess. I'm famous for bein' stupid like that. I could have gotten Ron or 'Mione killed. Done did that with Dumbledore and Cedric. Lupin and Tonks, too. Hell, even Sirius. I was a stupid bastard for that. I believed it. I'm just fuckin' stupid." _Tears began running down everyone's face as they listened to Harry blame himself.

"_I done some stuff that I regret a lot. I shouldn't have let Dumbledore drink that potion. I should have just swallowed it myself. Better me than him. I should have not believed Kreacher when he said that shit about Sirius, I should have ignored that vision. My stupid, dumbass thoughts. Stupid little hero can't keep his stuck-up nose out of other people's business." _Lily hugged up to James, curled into his chestand cried for her lost son.

"_It was my fault Mad-eye, George, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, Dobby, Cedric, Dumbledore, Crabbe, and everyone else is dead. I wish that I could just say,"_ Harry choked up, Lily cried harder, and Hermione burst into tears, _"I wish that I could just -just say- I'm sorry and it would- would fix this all. If sorry could do that, I swear, I would have said it a- a million times already. They wouldn't be dead. Everything would be alright."_ Harry choked up again, and the flow of tears increased.

"_I got a minute left. I don't know what to say. Maybe I should say I shouldn't have been born or something. Maybe I should say something to make this better. But, the thing is, I don't know how and it's too late to learn. Just too late. Maybe if I wasn't such a fuckin' dead-beet idiot, I would know what to do. I would know what to say, what to be. I'm something I don't wanna be, and it's just too damn late to say it. But if I could say something to anybody, I would tell everyone I'm sorry for being a failure. Most of all, I would tell Ron and 'Mione I love 'em and I'm gonna miss 'em. Ron, don't quit being the little joke-teller, everyone needs a good laugh, no matter what. Hermione, don't stop being a brainiack and a genius, I'd still like to now what the speed of light is and how long a praying mantis can live without it's head. I'll miss you guys and I'll meet up with ya on the other side. If they have a bench, count on me to be sitting there, waiting for you. Don't cry or anything, it'll be like I'm going to the store, only for a little while longer. I'll be waiting. Good-bye."_ They heard his last word, then the sound of doors opening and the sounds of blood-rushing from someone's body, and then the clunk that said Harry's body had hit the floor.

Lily sobbed openly now, Ron was choking up and Hermione was trying to keep herself together for Harry's sake.

Harry was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The whole time I write this, I was in tears. Harry saying this is just so sad! Remember, this is just something I thought up. It never really happened in the books or movies.

I hope you liked it, but flames are also welcomed! And I don't know if this is all, I might add something. Hope you loved it!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
